User talk:Davy Badbones 1111
Welcome Ahoy, welcome me matey to the Pirates of the Caribbean Online Wiki. This here is the best scource fer Pirates online. Thank ye fer yer edit on th' User:Davy Badbones 1111 page. *To be learnin' the basics o' wiki editing, go to Help:Editing. And, for some helpful information and some basic rules for this wiki visit, our FAQ Page. All here hope ye make more changes an' make our wikia th' best it can be! If ye be havin' any problems or questions, please leave a message on me talk page! -- NickyLinnea (Talk) 18:53, June 20, 2011 Fair Winds. HEY I found you! Its me hector pillageparr! lol. Hey davy i might not be on much im playing another game called Pirates of the burning seas for a while. ill be on sometimes I am so sorry plz forgive me plz!! I AM sorry davy plz forgive me u were my best friend plz i am sorry will u friend me again i am so sorry i will take no for a anwser if u dont want to forgive me i just wanted to drop this note and so sorry i miss being friends with u i had alot of fun raiding with u and sailing if u dont forgive me then bye for every :'( Dearly: Grace Swordwalker i cant tonight i am sorry i cant tonight can we try maybe tomarrow or friday i will send u a message tomarow to ask where u are i got a question HOW DO I POST A STUPID PAGE OF WEAPONS I GOT ON HERE LOL I CANT FIND OUT HOW TO DO THAT AND HOW DID U GET THAT SCREEN SHOT UPLOAD ON TO HERE THIS IS A PAIN IN THE BUTT I HAVE BEEN TRYING FOR THE PAST 20 MINUTES TO POST A PAGE OF MY OWN LOL PLZ HELP Davy i think grace likes you -_- and i havent been on in a while just please tell her i miss her thanks. This is hector pillageparr btw i am getting on pirates now where do i meet u at i am going to be in lagessia the only L sever i will at thrall room or gold room see u then i am online right now i am in the first L server at ravens cove in the mines at the idol where the 4 ghost are. Hey its me hector pillageparr! I got commanders cutlass! :D Hey Hey i got your message and thanks and cool im thinking about making one to but i dont really no how to make a guild page! and i help you out if you play pirates of the burning seas to thanks! 'ello Hi, Davy, I'm Johnny Sea Slasher on your friends list in-game. Nice to see you on here! :) --Dent 00:46, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Hi Davy Thanks, but what picture are you talking about? lol I have alot.. Capt Shruikan 23:32, July 21, 2011 (UTC) xD ----> HEY Hey davy check out my new GOLDEN BADGE FOR THE LUCKY 71,000 EDIT! and cant wait until your back on pirates!!!! HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII :D! Re: Firestorm Well, its simple really. There are 4 hull (deck of ship) upgrade tracks, with 3 main starter types, Streamline (boosts speed), Cargo, and Reinforced (armor) each boosts a specific characteristic, and downgrades another. For example, Reinforced lowers speed. Then you get to rank 2, when you upgrade to that, the downgrades are less. Then at rank 3, the downgrades are even less. After rank 3, you can choose from 4 special broadsides. These allow you to have a percent of a chance to fire a certain amount of a special ammo of your choice. Copperhead (explosive), Firestorm (firebrand, NOT the cannon defense ammo.), Fortune Hunter (firebrand also, but with more of a percent chance of firing it than firestorm), and Skull and Crossbones (Fury). Each broadside gives you a unique hull style. No matter what rank you are at, you can change to a different type, as long as you have the proper amount of gold and materials. Hope that helped! --''Dent--Talk'' 20:39, November 18, 2011 (UTC)